FALLING UP
by thedarnesswithenMalecLightbane
Summary: He lost him. Alec lost the love of his life and he will do anything to get him back because if he cant death is the only other option. A world without Magnus is a world not worth living in. Something's in the way though well more like someone. This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think (work in progress comment if you want more chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Falling up

"Magnus" Alec whispered late in the night.

The birds chirped outside and sang their sweet night time dialogue ,passing secrets in the night. Sparrows dressed in black plotting heists and passing messages for the head crows. Magnus stirred in his sleep .He was saying strange words and it appeared that noise came from the room even when Magnus' lips didn't move but that was absurd and Alec shook the feeling with no concern. His lips. Alec focused on Magnus' perfectly lined lips . In the night they looked as if they held so many secrets like my beautiful, happy,extravagant warlock was actually deeply burdened with the weight of the world and in the night , the night with so many lies, Magnus could not hide it .

"The secrets he holds are too much for you Alec" came a voice. Alec knew this time that it did not come from his peaceful warlock.

He got up and moved away from the window circling the room never taking his eyes off his beloved.

"You won't find me" came a taunting voice almost ironic like it knew something some big secret that he would never understand.

"How are you talking to me without actually being here" Alec shouted then realised that A:this was an absurd and childish question to ask because he knew that magic existed and talking to someone when you yourself are actually not there was one of the easiest things to do and B: that him shouting would surely have just woken up Magnus who was not in any way a heavy sleeper( he had learned that the hard way when he was trying to um… do things to himself one night when Magnus was asleep) but when Alec looked over at Magnus he was still sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly a terribly strong wind came bursting through the room knocking Alec to the floor his first instinct kicked in and he jumped to Magnus grasping at anything he could to keep his boyfriend from being sucked out of the window by a magical being that he could not identify in a crowd only by their voice a sly female voice that sounded almost like she already knew him.

He screamed out in terror as Magnus (still peacefully asleep) flew out the window and into a portal.

Everything went silent and the atmosphere felt terribly wrong, he could not fully grasp what just happened. The birds outside still sang the same song but this time it sounded panicked,rapped like they were under attack, suffocating, confused. Like they were falling up.


	2. Silence (2)

SILENCE

 **(** _ **Alec's point of view)**_

I stood in my room for what seemed like hours.

I finally snapped out of my daze when I saw the sun peek over the red brick buildings surrounding our apartment. Our. Magnus. My love.

What happened last night came rushing back into my mind so fast I crumbled to the ground ,ignoring the searing pain as my knees collided with the ground ,creating a loud cracking noise against the wood floors. Chairman Meow jumped from his spot at the top of the couch acting like nothing had happened. I had still not told anybody and it felt like a secret . In the middle of the night when my love was snatched from with only me as a witness. I felt dead inside still not fully processing what happened.

I walked half alive to the phone and called Izzy. When she answered she sounded overly happy and exhausted, panting came from the background and Izzy giggled then came a muffled voice like she was covering the phone with her hand.

"Quit it Simon it's my brother!"

I was too tired and dead to care about what was obviously happening in Izzy's room.

"Izzy you need to wake up everyone and have them come over here now."

Izzy let out a small moan and I couldn't tell if it was because of the task I had just set or the pleasure she was receiving. A second louder moan answered that. I took the phone a centimeter away from my ear not wanting to hear what was happening.

The line hung up I assume that she got distracted so I called Jace.

Me and Jace had not been talking lately because he thinks I am too invested in Magn-

My train of thought was cut off when a voice seeped through the walls of the apartment waking up every scene in my body.

I turned off all emotions and my shadowhunter instincts kicked in on an all time high

I would not let this.. _thing_ get away not this time.

" _Do you want your warlock back? Don't worry. Magnus Bane is safe in my care. He is mine after all."_

I didn't pay attention to the words the voice said just tried to find the portal it was speaking through but there was none. The voice talked again this time the presence did not fill the room

" _I am not speaking magically anymore Alexander. Turnaround."_

I turned around screaming with rage.

"ONLY MAGNUS GETS TO CALL ME THAT BITCH" I roared as I turned around whipping my sword around strategically.

With my sword in mid air my body suddenly became limp. There standing in front of me stood the one person in the world that made every inch of my body tense. Every vein in my flesh turn hot with rage. I stared at her with no emotions as if i had become a ghost with one unfinished task. I swore then and there that I would make her go silent.

" _I am back dick and Magnus is MINE" hissed Camille_


	3. Clover(3)

Clover(3)

I hurled my sword down on her with all my might the same word thumping around in my mind _MAGNUS, MAGNUS, MAGNUsssss._

The voices died down as I realized Camille had disappeared. This time I was on full alert. I ran to the phone ignoring the petrified cat in the corner (Magnus will probably get mad about that later).

Izzy told me not to call her so much and if I wanted to talk to her I should just come to the institute instead of spending so much time in _that_ apartment. I had had enough! My boyfriend who I can't live without was just taken from me and if I don't get him back soon it might be too late.

"GET EVERYBODY TO THE APARTMENT NOW" I screamed.

I heard a thump on the other side of the phone like someone had fallen over then a hasty " _Okay Alec we will be there in a minute."_

As soon as they got there I told them the whole story and despite being rock hard on the phone actually saying what happened was too much. By the end of the story I was in tears; burying my head in one of Magnus' old shirts.

Everyone looked concerned and I could hear mumbling from under the shirt. When I looked up I imagined a very serious audience but despite the horrible story everyone was laughing. I was starting to get angry

" **My boyfriend might be dead and this is how you are acting!?"** I yelled.

Jace stepped forward holding up one of Magnus' mirrors that were scattered all over the house. I looked in horror to see that my face was covered in glitter from the shirt.

This was the least of my problems "Okay guys yea haha I have glitter on my face. Now we need to think about what we are going to do."

Everyone thought for a second and Jace finally said "Okay well let's make a list of what we do know. The victo- Magnus was taken in the night, He went through a portal but we don't know where it led, we know it was Camille who took him… or it might have been someone else in a glamor."

We all went silent for a second and I started crying. The tears burst from my eyes and rolled down my already damp cheeks, they were cold and hopeless. Even if I don't find him for almost my whole life I will never stop looking. I will pass the task on to everyone I know if I die before we find him.

Looking up at the room everyone still had that clueless expression.

"We need as much luck as we can get." Whispered Izzy.

"I found a clover!" said Simon.

"Does it have four leaves?" said Clary a little more hopeful than before.

"No I just thought it was cool, you don't find many of those around here."


	4. Meltdown(4)

Meltdown(4)

Izzy had spent the last 7 hours sitting next to Alec trying to comfort him. She knew that after 7 hours she could do nothing to make him stop crying. When the loud wailing finally came to an end Alec drifted off to a restless sleep. Izzy slided her legs slowly out from under his head. She looked down to see that her bare thighs were covered in tear stains. _I don't understand how someone can cry so much_ she thought to herself as she headed to the kitchen. With a dreadful start she realized that Alec mimicked the exact state she would be in if Simon was dea- missing. If Simon was missing.

She moved swiftly and silently across the light floor, trying not to wake Alec and start up the hopeless cries again. With a tense cringe Izzy stepped on a creaky part of the light wood floor. A hissing sound came from beneath the wood and a hot steam rose up; burning her skin.

She jumped back in horror as a roon on her leg started to sizzle away. She stifled a scream and feeling hopeless she poured water on it and watched in awe as it died down. She glanced over at Alec to see that he was still laying there turning and crying in his sleep. Izzy bent down and carefully pulled up the floor board, using a kitchen towel to protect her roons.

Under the floorboards was something magical. Something that even though she wished with all of her being, she could never tell Alec. A ring. With a note that said " _To the Lightwood who finds this. Since you are reading this I am either dead or have lost all hope of ever returning. Please give this to Alec and tell him that I will always love him and that this is what I would have used to ask him to marry me even though we will never see eachother again. Your love Magnus Lightwood. ( he would totally take my name though)._ There was another sentence after that but it looked like it was smudged out by tears.

Izzy could feel the stillness in the air as she put the letter down and looked at the ring. Everything felt different like the apartment had been connected in some way to Magnus and now it was over. Just an ordinary apartment now with no more warlock.

She looked down at the ring and stared in awe at it's beauty. Then with a little laugh she thought of Alec wearing this golden jeweled thing. It was beautiful though. Magnus certainly had a knack for being over the top. 

It was decorated with small red jewels in the center that made a spiral pattern and the bar that wrapped around his finger looked like a stem of a rose but plated in gold, with little thorns and prickles.

Izzy then heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and swung her knife around to meet whoever had snuck up on her.

Alec didn't even move to defend himself even as the blade of her knife came down on him. He didn't cringe when the knife pierced his skin and blood came rushing out of his shoulder. All he did was stare at the the place where the floor board was and the ring that was now in his hands.

Izzy screamed in terror realizing that she had just hit her brother and quickly tried to move her knife away but before she could put it back in her jacket Alec took hold of it and lunged it into his stomach. It all went a little blurry after that. Izzy let out a cry of terror and caught Alec on his way down to the floor.

The thing that scared Izzy the most was not the fact that her brother was bleeding out on the floor but the words he had screamed as the knife plunged onto him _"KILL ME PLEASE. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A WORLD WITHOUT HIM."_


End file.
